lana_del_reyfandomcom-20200213-history
Butterflies
"Everything you say makes me wanna stay But everything you’ve done makes me wanna run" 'Intro' Butterflies is an unreleased leaked song that surfaced online on the 14th of October 2012. It is registered on ISWC. Alt. Titles: None Written and Produced By: Elizabeth Grant, Liam Howe and Joe Cross. Length: 4:16 'Lyrics' We’re sipping cocktails, looking down upon the riot He whispered, “Baby, love the way you look tonight. I wanna save you, save you from the world outside.” I know it seems you’re all I wanted and much more But then, to tell the truth, I’ve been through this before They say, “I’ll save you, save you” But they never do I think you know I want to believe you But in my heart I know that I’ll leave you It’s sort of sad how instincts deceive you Or does it please you? Everything you say makes me wanna stay But everything you’ve done makes me wanna run, run, run I make the decision that I can’t be with you Walking out the door but I already miss you Thinking about how I used to kiss you But I’m getting butterflies (x2) I make the decision that I’m too good for you When I see you calling, it’s hard to ignore you Try to be strong but, babe, I adore you I’m getting butterflies (x2) Back in high school in the yard, we used to fight But you would sneak in through my window every night I wanna take you, take you, to the world outside Well, I assumed it’s what I wanted at the time But your eyes were like a constant warning sign I wanna take you, take you, and I didn’t mind And even then I didn’t believe you You had a smile so easy to see through I know a little, but I know I'll always need you Try to reach you, try to please you Everything you say makes me wanna stay But everything you’ve done makes me wanna run, run, run I make the decision that I can’t be with you Walking out the door but I already miss you Thinking about how I used to kiss you But I’m getting butterflies (x2) I make the decision that I’m too good for you When I see you calling, it’s hard to ignore you Try to be strong but, babe, I adore you I’m getting butterflies (x2) I know, I know, I know we aren’t good together I can’t let go I’m sure that we should be forever I look around there’s no one above you I think you know that I’ll always love you And baby I’m bad, too, it’s not just you But I can’t wait forever to trust you Everything you say makes me wanna stay But everything you’ve done makes me wanna run, run, run I make the decision that I can’t be with you Walking out the door but I already miss you Thinking about how I used to kiss you But I’m getting butterflies (x2) I make the decision that I’m too good for you When I see you calling, it’s hard to ignore you Try to be strong but, babe, I adore you I’m getting butterflies (x2)